User talk:Another Poetic Spartan
Um, this is my talk page. Please leave a message after the tone. Beeeeeeeeeeep. I'll answer you as soon as I can promise!! Over and out!! Account Regarding your previous account, did you include your email address in that account? If so, you can ask Wikia to send you your password to the email address. If not, then we can do nothing. Creating another account is considered an offense in Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, thus you will have to be blocked for a month. However, seeing that you told me your problem, I will reduce it to a week. I apologise but it is the rules of this wiki.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 07:11, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I will do it. Have fun at Tennis Camp.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:15, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Swarm Well that's kind of the style of insect i was going to go for, but i'm not really sure if i want to use someone else's work. I was thinking that me or rogue would design one ourselves. -- ''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself'' [[User talk:Athena32|''And listening...]] 09:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Saulosian Not much to do really; all I can see is that you can fill out the empty sections and run a spell/grammar check through word or something, for there are some errors here and there. Otherwise you're doing great, keep up the good work! I also like the name "Unreasoned Ones", that's something original I'd never think of XD Your Own Spartan-IV Team O lol. Its too expensive and i dont get a lot of money. So i just borrowed it. And dont worry, Im going to get ODST. lol xP my poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? How's this? --DREADHEAD613 17:43, 16 July 2009 (UTC) --DREADHEAD613 16:20, 17 July 2009 (UTC) --DREADHEAD613 16:35, 17 July 2009 (UTC) My RP You may join at your leisure. JUST FOLLOW THE RULES !!!!ELEVENTY!!!!11!!!!!! LOL jk, but seriously... Added the medic--DREADHEAD613 18:15, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Sig Pics are getting there. I'm trying to find some time to take them.I might upload some tonight. What am I doing in the RP?Well I'm going to be telling the tale of my VIKINGs who are trying to invade what's left of UNSC space. What are you doing in it next?--DREADHEAD613 02:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Lol,that would be shocking. You want to meet up with one of the VIKINGS?--DREADHEAD613 02:21, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hehehe, >:D--DREADHEAD613 02:59, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Well a VIKING is basically a SPARTAN with an ODSTs attitude.Lol--DREADHEAD613 03:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah I just read it and added my part. I don't quite know what you mean by help, but if you want to sure.--DREADHEAD613 04:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) OH CRAP!! Nvm, I misread an important part of your story. I need to go edit mine.--DREADHEAD613 04:22, 21 July 2009 (UTC) RP: Above Reproach Alright! The RP will soon be ready to begin, so I suggest you pick a faction, create a character and enter him here! The Tetellin Union is perfect! I'm not sure if we have a charcter in that yet, so you'll be the first. Just create an article for your character, give a little background (make sure to read this page), and you're golden! Sure. I've got quite a bit to work on before the RP starts, so that'll be great. Thanks. Looks good. However, the most powerful faction military-wise is the Dari Sventir (they're ALL warriors), but other than that, I like what you're doing. Yeah, I'll help w/ the commandos. I've added a bit of background- not much, but it's a start. RP RE: Help I'd really like to, but at the moment I'm a little busy with my own things. Does this 'thing' need to be dealt with quickly, or can it wait until tomorrow? Then I'd be glad to help. Thanks for the patience. Also, no offense, but I don't think you can help with this, it's a standalone 'Necros Special Story' chapter I'm writing, I think I'm about halfway done and I'm proceeding well. All I need is a little more time really. But as I said, I'm ready to help you tomorrow. You can post what you want help with on my talk, then I'll deal with it tomorrow, ok? RE: Commandos Looks quite good, justr keep up the good work. I should probably start working on charcters and backstory instead of all these weapons I've been making. :D Yeah, I thought about it but left them out for now due to their low tech level and their unlikeliness to get involved at this early stage. They mnight come in later, however. Sniper and ghillie, huh? Sounds good. Of course, I gotta point out that, as this is based on tech equal to WWII, a ghillie suit for them would be more like a standard uniform with some leaves and such added. Japaese ghillie? Not sure how different that'd look, but okay. Yikes, I should probably start on that. I've been lazy for too long. stuf well, im back on. have some stuff to talk about. i think ghosts of onyx two, would satisfy me. my story goes slowly, as i find little time to write. if i could, id post the whole thing right now! Ma5c red dot sight ive been thinking about this all week, but havnt posted my opinion. what do you think of an Ma5c equipped with a red dot? wolf armor thing Modern day tanks have a fear factor, are heavily armored, and heavily armed but they still usually get blown to shit in urban warfare.--Kamikaz 03:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC)